


El mecánico (The Mechanical)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sons of Anarchy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Jax Teller, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover Pairings, Hurt Tony Stark, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Jax Teller, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tony Stark inicia un viaje por carretera, para olvidar lo definitivo que es el destino, pensando que puede eludirlo, hasta que se topa de frente con él.





	El mecánico (The Mechanical)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo muy extraño, pero amo a ambos personajes demasiado, y decidí empezar a crear historias en torno a ellos.

Cuando todo termina, cuando el huracán deja de soplar y la tormenta despeja sus nubes, dejando ver el cielo raso, es en realidad el peor momento; o al menos así es que Tony lo apreciaba.  

Por esa razón es que decidió alejarse de todo, es que decidió tomar uno de sus autos y conducir hasta dónde este le permitiera. En la carretera quiso olvidarlo todo, quiso olvidar que la persona a la que él había entregado los últimos cinco años de su vida, logró encontrar a su alma gemela semanas antes de su boda. 

_<_ _< ¿_ _Qué podía hacer él? ¿Luchar contra el destino, contra la verdad? >> _Cuando la frase aparecía impregnada en tu cuerpo, era básicamente una sentencia. Te decía que no existía otra persona tan perfecta para ti, cómo la que tenías enfrente, y bueno, Tony no era esa persona al parecer, no para Stephen, no para nadie. Eso si hacía caso a las leyendas urbanas que contaban, que si pasados los treinta, la frase aún no aparecía, nunca la tendrías.  

En un principio no le importó.  _<_ _< ¿_ _Quién necesitaba el destino cuando tenías amor? >>_ Se repetía constantemente estando al lado de su prometido. Ahora se sentía poco más que un idiota por haber confiado tan ciegamente en poder vencer algo tan fuerte como lo era el concepto de “alma gemela”.  

 

El lujoso auto por fin se averió en un pueblo pequeño, de esos dónde a la entrada podías leer el nombre en letras grandes y de publicidad vieja: “ **Charming** ”. Ni siquiera tenían un motel hasta un par de kilómetros adelante, pero todos los habitantes le recomendaron parar en el taller  _Teller-Morrow_ _._ Tony tuvo sus dudas, pero cuando le dijeron que el taller se fusionaba con un bar de motociclistas supo que era el sitio perfecto para él, alcohol y  _Harley-Davison,_ era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.  

Pudo percibir la mirada de asombro en los hombres cuando su reciente modelo  _Aston-_ _Matin_  ingresó al taller haciendo ruidos extraños. Descendió del auto, y aunque era un desastre por los días que llevaba viajando, aún podía percibirse cierta clase en él. Las personas que le rodearon, más que asustarle le aguaron la boca; hombres fornidos, manchados de grasa, con chalecos de cuero que llevaban calaveras impresas en la espalda. Todo un sueño erótico si le preguntaban.  

Pero ni ellos lograron prepararlo para lo que vino.  

Un rubio de apariencia ruda, con una barba perfecta y unos ojos azules penetrantes se acercó a él. Llevaba el mismo chaleco que los demás, y una camisa a cuadros debajo, eso más los jeans y el modo rudo de caminar, era la imagen perfecta de un “chico malo”.  

_—_ ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo...señor?  _—_ la voz sin duda iba a juego con el resto de él.  

Tony decidió recomponerse, aludir su desconcierto a su reciente decepción amorosa y al tiempo que llevaba en abstinencia. 

_—_ Me dijeron que aquí reparan autos, tienen motocicletas y alcohol, básicamente el paraíso _—_ finalizó con esa sonrisilla que era una mezcla pícara de sarcasmo y coqueteo.  

El hombre decidió analizarle, desde los pies a la punta de la cabeza, Tony se sintió cómo si estuviera desnudo, y de cierta manera deseaba estarlo frente aquel espécimen masculino perfecto, pero no de esa manera, en la que parecía que el rubio podía leerle el pensamiento.  

_—_ Le dijeron la verdad, Jax Teller, dueño del taller _—_ le extendió una mano grande, fácilmente apresó la suya, y al castaño le recorrió un escalofrío.  —¡¿Ustedes que esperan, una invitación?!  _—_ la voz de mando dejaba bastante en claro quien era el jefe de allí, cuando ahuyentó al resto. 

Después del apretón, Teller extendió su otra mano,  _que_  Tony miró fijamente, hasta que una ceja enarcada le hizo darse cuenta que esperaba las llaves. Las sacó de su bolsillo y se la entregó. 

_—_ ¡Novato!  _—_ arrojó las llaves a un hombre algo más joven, delgado y de cabello despeinado _—_ A la estación dos, y recuerda que un rasguño en esa máquina, vale más de lo que te pago aquí en un año. 

_—_ No... no me pagas, Jax _—_ respondió éste con una voz baja, cómo si temiera decir cualquier cosa al hombre.  

_—_ Entonces imagina cuanto tardarías en pagarlo, si ni siquiera tienes un buen trabajo. Muévete _—_ tras la orden, Jax se giró a su nuevo cliente _—_ Las motocicletas están allí  _—_ señaló con la cabeza _—_ , pero apuesto a que quieres un trago primero. 

_—_ De verdad lees los pensamientos _—_ Tony le sonrió, y sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando la sonrisa le fue devuelta. 

_—_ En realidad no somos un bar _—_ el rubio le guío camino adentro de lo que pensó eran las oficinas, pero que en realidad lucía cómo lo que justo dijo que no era; un bar, había mesas de billar, una barra, sillas, varios afiches y adornos. Era una imagen clásica de un bar de motociclistas, se sentía realmente auténtico.  

_—_ ¿Y la invitación a tomar un trago? 

_—_ Sólo para  _buenos_  clientes _—_ Jax había saltado la barra, para colocarse detrás y sacar una botella, sirviendo un poco al recién llegado.  

_—_ ¿Cómo sabes que no me iré sin pagar? Puedo no ser un buen cliente. Confías demasiado en la gente _—_ le advirtió antes de darle un trago a la bebida.  

_—_ Tengo tu auto, tengo tus llaves, y te tengo a ti. Creo que eres tú el que no toma precauciones. ¿Señor...? 

La pregunta al final, le hizo recordar a Tony, que por lo abrumador de la situación, aún no le había dicho su nombre. 

_—_ Tony Stark. 

_—_ ¿Stark cómo la marca de celulares, computadores y todas esas cosas? 

_—_ Stark cómo el dueño de la marca _—_ asintió.  

Si el motociclista se sorprendió, no lo demostró, solo giró un poco el rostro, dejando que uno de sus mechones rubios quedara a un lado de su rostro.  

_—_ ¿Qué hace un hombre tan importante en un sitio como Charming? 

Tony miró su vaso vacío, tomó la botella, no sin antes, alzarla para mostrársela a su anfitrión. 

_—_ Servirse un trago _—_ pronunció, empinando a su boca el licor amargo.  _—_ ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que esté mi auto? 

_—_ Mis chicos nunca han tenido uno cómo esos entre manos. Será todo un reto, dependiendo de lo que tenga.  

Tony asintió. 

_—_ Lo repararé yo. Sólo necesito que me prestes tú taller.  

Jax se encogió de hombros, cómo si aquello no fuera nada.  

_—_ ¿Tienes conocimientos de mecánica? 

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, dándose cuenta que no lo había hecho en varios días, pero que frente al rubio, brotaban con naturalidad. 

_—_ Yo soy “ _el mecánico”._  

_—_ Aunque lo repares tú, tendrías que pagar por los servicios....supongo que ese no es problema para ti.  

_—_ Ninguno, en realidad quisiera un favor más. Por el que también puedo pagar. 

_—_ Para negocios... soy todo oídos.  

_—_ Necesito un lugar en donde quedarme durante el tiempo que repare el auto. Pero me dicen que los moteles están en los límites del pueblo, y no quisiera alejarme mucho.  

Jax movió la cabeza afirmativamente, antes de salir de la barra.  

_—_ Creo que tengo algo para ti. 

Tony avanzó tras él, a donde una motocicleta impresionante puesta tras una vitrina de cristal, incrustada en la pared llamó su atención. Pensó que luego se dedicaría a verla con más detenimiento. Llegaron por fin a una puerta que el rubio abrió, indicándole que entrara.  

La habitación que se presentó ante él, era demasiado; demasiado masculina, demasiado desordenada, con un ligero olor a tabaco, y cierto aire a estrella de rock.  

_—_ Supongo que es... tú habitación. El excelente y fino gusto me lo dijo  _—_ pronunció con un pequeño sarcasmo.  

_—_ Puedes usarla el tiempo que necesites. Pagando lo necesario.  

_—_ ¿Y tú donde dormirías?  

Jax señaló con sus ojos la única cama en el centro de la habitación, Tony empezó a reír.  

_—_ Estás muy acostumbrado a esto, ¿no es así?  _—_ los brazos del genio se cruzaron sobre su pecho _—_ A que, con un par de palabras, cualquiera quiera saltar a tus brazos y tener un poco de acción en esa cama. Viajeros... clientes, cualquier ser humano.  

_—_ Me ha funcionado hasta ahora _—_ reconoció Teller dando un paso al frente, mirando desde arriba al otro, beneficiándose de su altura.  _—_ Tengo un cierto sexto sentido. 

_—_ ¿Sexto sentido?  _—_ una ceja de Tony se enarcó, sin creerse que estaba en aquella situación. En los días que llevaba viajando sólo, en lo único que podía pensar en Stephen, en su boda cancelada, en Stephen y el amor de su vida, en los preparativos arruinados, en su traje negro que nunca sería recogido, en lo idiota que se sentía. Todos esos pensamientos eran una constante rondando en su cabeza.  

Pero ahora, frente a ese hombre, sólo había una pregunta en su cabeza  _<_ _< ¿_ _Cuándo rayos iba a quitarse la camisa? >>. _ 

_—_ Para detectar cuando las personas quieren olvidar _—_ la voz ronca se inclinó a su oído _—_ y yo puedo hacer que olvides incluso tu nombre.  

Tony relamió sus labios antes de dar un paso atrás.  

_—_ ¿Por qué no te quitas ese chaleco, la camisa y lo averiguamos? 

Los gestos de Jax eran de un niño rebelde, de un hombre con espíritu de chico malo de la escuela, sus movimientos fueron rudos al quitarse las prendas que Tony le indicó.  

Los brazos del genio seguían cruzados sobre su pecho, cuando sus ojos se recrearon con cada músculo firme, con los brazos fuertes, el pecho amplio, con los tatuajes que adornaban la piel. Se acercó y sus ojos se dilataron de placer al poder tener vista de la impresionante espalda, con el gigantesco tatuaje, que imitaba el diseño de su chaqueta de cuero.  

Su mano acarició el centro, y delineó las letras de arriba: _Sons_ _of_ _Anarchy_ _._ Estaba en eso, cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta, haciendo que apartara su mano, como si la piel ajena quemara.  

_—_ Entonces... ¿Se quedará aquí, Señor Stark?  

_—_ Me estás convenciendo _—_ reconoció _—_ parece un lugar agradable, quizá puedas hacer...  

Tony tuvo que callarse cuando unas manos fuertes sujetaron su trasero, sin la más mínima sutileza, rudas y fuertes, le apretaron y pusieron contra la puerta. 

_—_ Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente. Te vi bajar de ese auto y sólo quise una única cosa.  

Tony deslizó sus manos por el pecho firme por los brazos, hasta que sus manos sostuvieron el rostro del otro, disfrutando la barba espesa contra sus palmas, se inclinó a robarle un beso feroz a su anfitrión. 

 

Muchas veces, a lo largo del viaje, se sintió tentado a ceder al impulso del sexo de despecho, de terminar en alguna cama de un desconocido, para poder perderse un poco más, de lo que el alcohol no lograba. Ahora se sentía feliz de haber resistido, pues debía ocupar todas sus energías para el rubio motociclista.  

El multimillonario estaba seguro que nunca había gritado o gemido así, que sus caderas dolerían al día siguiente por cómo eran sujetadas, que las marcas de mordidas en sus glúteos le dolerían al sentarse, y aun así, cada vez que miraba los ojos azules, sólo podía pedir un poco más, del glorioso salvajismo que éste le entregaba.  

Tony estaba seguro que todos alrededor podían escucharle. El trato rudo, dominante, le nubló las ideas hasta el punto de no importar nada que no fuera su cuerpo chocando contra el ajeno.  

Jax no le bastó con poseerle, lo hizo cabalgarle, suplicar y moverse hasta robarle todo esa adrenalina, coraje e intensidad que creyó extinta.  

 

Teller era caliente cómo el infierno, y posesivo de una forma natural, al terminar, Tony quedó sujeto como un oso peluche, para un enorme niño pequeño. Pero no le molestaba, era el primer descanso decente que tenía en mucho tiempo.  

Aceptó dormir y dejarse llevar por el atardecer que apenas se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Cerró los ojos sin llegar a ver que en el centro de su pecho aparecía el nombre de “Jax Teller”, y tampoco vio que en la nunca del durmiente rubio, podía leerse su nombre.  

Sería una gran sorpresa al despertar.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
